


Back to You

by Alistaircase



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, howdy au - Fandom, yeehaw au - Fandom
Genre: ;), Established Relationship, Howdy AU, M/M, Shiro finds his partner doing the wanky panky, Yeehaw AU, aged up / they're both adults obviously, then they do the wanky panky together, yeah it's just smut basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alistaircase/pseuds/Alistaircase
Summary: Shiro returns from a pole-dancing retreat and surprises Ryan with his presence.





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



It had been a week since Shiro left for his pole dancing retreat, and although he had begged Ryan to come along, his partner unfortunately couldn’t do much about the sudden load assignments that had been pushed onto him—a couple days before—by the certain devil of a professor Ryan liked to call Iverson.

As the bus’s floor rumbles beneath Shiro’s feet, Shiro smirks. He cannot help but entertain the fantasy of what it will be like once he finally arrives at Ryan’s apartment. He wonders if his partner will ask him questions as to why he came back early, what he is doing here, and, perhaps, why Shiro is leaning for a kiss when Ryan is obviously studying; as he usually does.

The bus ceases to move, yet Shiro’s legs are still trembling. _It_ _’s been so long,_ he thinks as he stands to exit the vehicle and hurries in the direction of Ryan’s apartment, ignoring the lovely waft of food coming from the nearby pizzeria, the onlookers who are surely asking themselves why this tall man in tight leggings is so hellbent on sprinting towards a certain building.

 _It_ _’s been too long._

_I need to feel his skin against mine._

Shiro arrives. He huffs and pants in the doorway. A part of him is self-conscious now, for his back is drenched with sweat, and his face, he thinks, is surely red. But the key to Ryan’s apartment is already lodged between his quivering fist and the golden lock—it’s too late to turn back now, no matter how much he craves a shower.

Careful and slow, Shiro takes off his sneakers and shuffles across the living room. He makes sure to be quite when he shuts the door once more and deposits his things on Ryan’s bright green couch. The room has a vague scent of disinfectant to it, and Shiro wonders whether Ryan’s just come back from the hospital, or if he’s been cleaning and there’s nothing more to it.

There’s a strange silence—Shiro isn’t quite used to—that reigns across the apartment. Ryan’s usual studying playlist made up of classical music isn’t on at full volume today, let alone at all. And Shiro he finds it bizarre, disconcerting even, to be able to hear his own socks sliding across the floorboards. “Ryan?” he mutters, his voice a tiny yelp. “A-are you there?”

A couple seconds pass, and now Shiro’s heartbeats are racing for another reason all entirely. With him, he carries the fear of Ryan having gotten into trouble, as he makes his way over to the bedroom.

The closer Shiro gets, the more prominent the sounds of skin slapping against skin grows. Shiro bites his lip. He decides to take a peek through the half open door. There, he sees Ryan with his head tilted back against his desk chair, his lips parted in pleasure as he palms at his wine-red boxers with impatience and moans Shiro’s name.

Before he can hold it in, Shiro has already gasped, and tripped over his own two feet. He stands in the doorway, and the door to Ryan’s bedroom is slowly creaking open now as their eyes meet. Shiro gapes. He tries to formulate words, apologies, but his mind is numb, and no sound follows the movements of his mouth.

To his surprise, Ryan is the first to apologise. “Sorry,” he mumbles, his voice rugged and low, a tone that makes Shiro’s head spin and heart stop. “I didn’t think you were going to come back early. Uh…” Ryan clears his throat. He averts his gaze from Shiro’s and goes to scratch the back of his head, but ultimately stops once he remembers his palm is covered in cum.  

“We could’ve…” Shiro gulps, leaving the words unsaid, for his partner definitely knows him well enough to understand the implication.

Ryan shakes his head. “Sorry,” he says again, “I didn’t want the first thing I did when you returned to be jumping you.” He laughs. It’s awkward. “This might not be any better though…”

The statement makes the tension in Shiro’s shoulders relax as he takes a few steps forward, until he is seated on the bed next to Ryan’s desk, and at Ryan’s side. “Why not?” he asks with an innocent tilt of his head. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Ryan blurts. “No…” he echoes, his voice a bit softer this time as he lets his forehead rest against Shiro’s, his palms still rested atop his knees. “I just didn’t want to treat you that way, y’know?” Ryan mumbles. “I wanna be good to you Shiro. Take you out on dates and stuff. Plus… I thought you’d be tired from your—”

Shiro kisses him. Ryan’s eyes widen as his boyfriend’s tongue enters his mouth. “Please,” Shiro pants, his breaths ghosting against Ryan’s lips. “I missed you so much, Ryan. Right now, I don’t…” he gulps. “I need…”

Ryan grins. He shifts off his chair and comes to sit by Shiro’s side. The mattress bounces beneath their weights as he cups the back of Shiro’s neck with his palm. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” he says as Shiro’s gaze—filled with lust and yearning—meets his again. “I get it.” Shiro shifts on the spot as Ryan slides his free hand over Shiro’s thigh and leans in close, next to his ear, whispering, “I’ll give it you real good, just how you like it, all right?”

Shiro whimpers and nods against the crook of Ryan’s shoulder.

*

A small smile refuses to leave his lips. Never breaking eye contact with his lover, not even once, Ryan takes his sweet time with sliding Shiro’s shirt off before he is kneeling at his feet and pressing kisses—leaving heated breaths—against Shiro’s bulge through the thin material of his soaked leggings.

Shiro gasps, pleads, “Please, Ryan, I can’t—”

Ryan growls and rises once more to take Shiro’s lips with his. “Patience, love.” He snickers as he observes his handiwork with pride, Shiro’s once lighter face now a darker shade of pink, just like when he dances at the club and lights—made up of an array of colors—spread across his gorgeous body, ones that always make Ryan want to look forever at the man he hopes to marry one day.

Shiro wraps his hands around Ryan’s shoulders. They both let their backs fall onto the mattress. For a slight moment, there is a pause between them, leaving the sound of their heavy breaths being the only sign of life in the room as they stare into nothingness, at the brick-laden ceiling above their heads.

They can hear the neighbours talking next door, saying goodbye to their home as they leave and walk out of the apartment. It’s lively, and somehow, also reminds them of how intimate their current predicament is.

Ryan is the first to move. He rolls onto his side, lifts one leg over Shiro’s hips and straddles his waist. Shiro gasps as Ryan’s fingers curl around his wrists before he is kissing Shiro again, his knee hiked up between Shiro’s thighs.

Shiro’s back arches off the mattress. His hands tremble as he tries to push against Ryan’s hold. But his boyfriend is intent on pinning him against the bed, and the fact that he is as strong as Shiro, if not more, makes Shiro’s dick twitch between his legs. The air is cold against his skin, however Ryan soon replaces the chills running up his spine with his warmth as he mouths nonsense down Shiro’s neck, leaving invisible kisses and bite marks Shiro hopes will still be there in the morning.

Ryan pauses upon reaching the hems of Shiro’s leggings. “Can I?” he says with two fingers hooked around Shiro’s waistband.

His arms now freed of Ryan’s hold, Shiro sits himself up on his elbow and strokes his lover’s face with sweet shimmering metals. He chuckles. “Of course you can,” he says. “Unless you don’t want to anymore?”

Ryan scoffs and peels Shiro’s leggings off with his teeth. “I’d want to even if the world was ending…” he mutters once he has finally stripped Shiro down to his underwear.

This gets another laugh out of Shiro, one that is soon stolen from him once Ryan makes a show of taking his clothes off. Shiro knows he should be used to this because of their line of work; not to mention the number of times he’s been bent over this bed, with Ryan stretching him apart from the inside. Yet, no matter how many times they do it—Shiro finds he simply cannot get enough of this man. As Ryan tugs his boxers down, Shiro licks his lips. “Hey…” he starts as he eyes the thick vein running along Ryan’s cock, dripping with precum.

Ryan huffs. He comes forward to kiss Shiro’s forehead. “Yeah?”

“Can I… Can I ride you?”

 *

Ryan gapes. He wonders if he is dreaming. “Fuck yeah,” he says, his voice low, breathy, as he scrambles for the lube on his bedside table and smothers it across two of his digits. He ushers Shiro closer with a small motion of his hand. “Come here,” he says with a smirk, kneeling across the bed from where Shiro is still half-seated in a daze. “I wanna do some bad things to you, love.”

Shiro’s cock is flushed as he takes off his boxers and kneels in turn. It isn’t long before he’s grinding up against Ryan’s length and holding onto his lover’s shoulders from fear of his quivering legs giving up on him. Ryan whispers sweet nothings beside his ear and sucks on his lobe. He rubs circles against Shiro’s ass before scissoring his way inside his lover’s warmth. Shiro’s eyes go wide. He wines and clenches around Ryan’s fingers. “Ryan,” he cries. “Ryan, please—”

But Ryan hushes him, leaves a peck across Shiro’s jaw as he pushes into him and fucks his tight hole in a rhythm ever so slow. “Soon, darling, soon, I promise,” he says, his tone calm and collected despite the fire in his veins.

*

Ryan lies on his back, he places both his warm palms against Shiro’s trembling thighs. Shiro bites his lip as he feels the tip of Ryan’s cock pulsing against his asshole. “You okay, darling?” Ryan asks him as he nudges Shiro’s entrance and watches him gasp as he jerks upright and inhales sharply.

Shiro nods, silent, too lost in his lust to find words other than, “Fuck me,” to say to Ryan.

To this, Ryan can only comply. A smirk tugs at his lips as he buries himself into Shiro, slow and steady, admiring as Shiro’s features and composure completely fall apart. Drool pools past his swollen lips that give way to tiny hiccups and gasps. His eyes are lidded with bliss, his hips swaying back and forth as he says it again, “Fuck me, Ryan.”

And this time, Ryan finds he cannot stay patient any longer. He grunts and pushes Shiro back against the mattress. The sound of skin slapping against skin is back. Shiro cries out and wraps his legs around Ryan’s waist as Ryan rolls his hips and sinks into Shiro’s warmth, grazing his sweet spot over again. He pauses, only to cup Shiro’s balls and look into his lover’s eyes, as he gives them a squeeze and growls, “ _Mine_.” Then, Ryan picks up his pace once more.

Wet noises fill the room. Shiro rakes his nails across Ryan’s shoulders and claws at his back. “S-so close,” he cries with his eyes shut tight.

“Come on, baby,” Ryan pants, “come for me.”

Shiro’s breaths are caught in his throat. He freezes, gasps as his dick twitches and shoots whites between their torsos. Ryan smiles and comes down to kiss him as he indulges in the sensation of Shiro clenching around him, his whimpers and cries, before he is coming as well and moaning Shiro’s name.

*

When they finally come down from their high, Ryan pulls Shiro in for a hug. He kisses his forehead once. “Good?” he asks as Shiro shifts against him.

“Good,” Shiro mutters. He smiles, closes his eyes, and even though sleep takes him—for once, he does not have nightmares.


End file.
